


Fool

by danganzero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Gay Panic?, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganzero/pseuds/danganzero
Summary: To say Kokichi loves Saihara would be an understatement.I wrote this like three years ago about my crush cause ya know, kinning
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 43





	Fool

Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals

\--

To say Kokichi loves Saihara would be an understatement. A mere glance from the detective brings forth the burning of petals forcing their way up his throat. Accidental touches lead to bloody coughing fits. Talking to the boy twists the roots growing inside his lungs. Yet somehow he has managed to hide his disease from most prying eyes. Except Amami, the mysterious teen was somehow able to see through Kokichi’s lies. Kokichi guesses this fact is unimportant now, considering the teen has long been deceased. 

Come to think of it, most of those he’d considered friends have been dead for what feels like years. The few of his classmates left all hate him. Except Saihara. His sweet, beloved Saihara. The boy was quite oblivious for a detective. Kokichi loves that about him. Kokichi loves a lot of things about Saihara. Kokichi loves his smile that lights up even the gloomiest of rooms. Kokichi loves his soft eyes that shine with life even in these hellish times. Kokichi loves the faint freckles that dust the bridge of his nose, barely visible upon first glance. Kokichi loves how the boy was willing to talk to someone as horrible as himself

Kokichi Ouma loves Shuichi Saihara and this fact will be the death of him as he lays in bed late at night, coughing fits raking his tiny frame. Kokichi will feel the roots of the flowers blooming in his chest sharply take hold and steal his breath. He’ll vomit up whole flowers laced in blood. Kokichi’s midnight fantasies of his lips against Saihara and their hands intertwined, both bearing golden bands, will be his death. Kokichi Ouma will collapse in on himself and his blood coated lips will simply breathe out his beloved’s name one last time before he succumbs to the blossoms of unrequited love.


End file.
